Comforting Cho
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Cho Chang has just broken up in Hogsmeade with her boyfriend Harry Potter. What happens when Neville Longbottom decides to take up the mantle of Comforting Cho


Title **Comforting Cho - - -** Rating **T**

Summary **Cho Chang has just broken up in Hogsmeade with her boyfriend Harry Potter. What happens when Neville Longbottom decides to take up the mantle of Comforting Cho**

Pairings **Neville/Cho, Harry/Cho**

-Comforting Cho-

 **Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, Hogsmeade, Ross and Cromarty, Scotland**

 **14** **th** **February 1995**

"I've been meaning to ask you for ages…Did Cedric…did he m-m-mention me at all before he died?" This was the very last subject on earth Harry wanted to discuss, and least of all with his girlfriend, Cho Chang.

"Well…no-" he said quietly. "There…there wasn't time for him to say anything. Erm…so …d'you…d'you get to see a lot of Quidditch in the holidays? You support the Tornados, right?" His voice sounded falsely bright and cheery. To his horror, he saw that her eyes were swimming with tears again, just as they had been after the last D.A. meeting before Christmas.

"Look," he said desperately, leaning in so that nobody else could overhear, "Let's not talk about Cedric right now…Let's talk about something else…"

But this, apparently, was quite the wrong thing to say.

"I thought," she said, tears spattering down onto the table. "I thought you'd u-u-understand! I need to talk about it! Surely you n-need to talk about it t-too! I mean, you saw it happen, d-didn't you?"

Everything was going nightmarishly wrong; Roger Davies' girlfriend had even unglued herself to look around at Cho crying.

"Well…I have talked about it," Harry said in a whisper, "to Ron and Hermione, but—"

"Oh, you'll talk to Hermione Granger!" she said shrilly, her face now shining with tears, and several more kissing couples broke apart to stare. "But you won't talk to me! P-perhaps it would be best if we just…just p-paid and you went and met up with Hermione G-Granger, like you obviously want to!"

Harry stared at her, utterly bewildered, as she seized a frilly napkin and dabbed at her shining face with it.

"Cho?" he said weakly, wishing Roger would seize his girlfriend and start kissing her again to stop her goggling at him and Cho.

"Go on, leave!" she said, now crying into the napkin. "I don't know why you asked me out in the first place if you're going to make arrangements to meet other girls right after me… How many are you meeting after Hermione?"

"It's not like that!" said Harry, and he was so relieved at finally understanding what she was annoyed about that he laughed, which he realized a split second too late was a mistake.

Cho sprang to her feet. The whole tearoom was quiet, and everybody was watching them now.

"I'll see you around, Harry," she said dramatically, and hiccupping slightly she dashed to the door, wrenched it open, and hurried off into the pouring rain.

"Cho!" Harry called after her, but the door had already swung shut behind her with a tuneful tinkle. There was total silence within the tea shop. Every eye was upon Harry. He threw a Galleon down onto the table, shook pink confetti out of his eyes, and followed Cho out of the door. It was raining hard now, and she was nowhere to be seen.

 **High Street, Hogsmeade, Ross and Cromarty, Scotland**

 **14** **th** **February 1995**

Neville Longbottom was wet. It had been raining really hard as he had gone into the village to purchase some butterbeer from The Hog's Head that he, along with his fellow Fifth Years, had put together to have a part later that night, but they had sold out, meaning that he was going to end up in the doghouse with Seamus, Ron and Dean.

Suddenly he found himself falling backwards when a rushing Cho Chang had ran out of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop ran into him, sending him flying. Looking at the wet Ravenclaw that was in the year above him, sitting in an awkward place for him, Neville was nervous. He knew that his dormmate, Harry, had been dating the Chinese girl, but looking at her face he could see that she was in tears.

"Wh…what's wrong?" Neville asked, confused as to see why she was in tears and without her boyfriend.

"Bloody Harry Potter leaving me alone in the middle of Madam Puddifoot's so he can go off with that slapper, Granger." Cho said, her dress and coat getting completely soaked in the rain. "He has the cheek to ask me on a date and then say to me that he has to break the date in the middle to meet Granger."

Getting up from where she was sat on top of Neville's covered member, helping him up as she got up, she kissed the young man.

"Come on quickly," Cho said, "I know a good broom closet in Hogwarts that maybe we could explore!" Neville certainly would not have expected that invitation to be comforting Cho, but he certainly would take it!

-Comforting Cho-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot - - - **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **114 - - -** **Publish Date** **01/01/2017**


End file.
